Substitution Method
by Se-No NewS
Summary: /Yaoi, AtobeFuji, AtobeTezuka, TezukaFuji/ In which a foolish, lovesick Atobe is in love with Tezuka, so much so that he even agrees to date Fuji at his own peril.
1. 01 Stroke of Genius

**Title: **Substitution Method

**Category: **Prince of Tennis

**Pairing:** Atobe/Fuji, Atobe/Tezuka, Tezuka/Fuji

**Genres: **Romance/General

**Rating: **M (ultimately) but T for now

**Summary: **/Yaoi, AtobeFuji, AtobeTezuka, TezukaFuji/ In which a foolish, lovesick Atobe is in love with Tezuka, so much so that he agrees to date Fuji at his own peril.

**A/N: **PoT has always been one of my favorite animes, this is something I wrote a while back, I just dug it up. Please enjoy! :) And just in case anyone's confused, I moved the ages up so they're all in high school, and Atobe, Tezuka, and Fuji all are seniors.

* * *

01 Stroke of Genius

* * *

"Oshitari, ore-sama thinks you're utterly exasperating." Atobe half whined, half scoffed as a cold wet cloth was pressed down on his forehead, forcing him back down on the infirmary bed, "Ore-sama is absolutely fine, it's not like I don't have brain cells to spare." But his words seemed to fall on deaf ears as his teammate lugged the large medical kit over to the bed and opened it. It was so large, because no one ever used it. Who would have thought Atobe Keigo would be first?

Oshitari Yuushi certainly didn't, and judging from the reaction of the man of the hour, he doubted that Atobe did either. "Honestly, sometimes, Atobe, I really do wonder." He set a fresh roll of linen and then some gauze, and then iodine.

"I resent that." Atobe said, propping himself and stared at the iodine, obviously trying to decide if it would hurt or not. After all, he'd never sustained an injury such as this and no ointment had ever touched his skin.

Oshitari saw him looking, and he smirked, "Iodine will sting a little, but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle." He took the bottle and dripped a few careful drops onto the gauze. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now, or do you want me to?"

Atobe said, "What's there to tell? There's nothing wrong with me!"

Oshitari smirked, "Sure there's nothing wrong, it's really an everyday thing that you voluntarily let yourself get hit by and knocked out by a couple of tennis balls and then you crash into a fence, really ordinary."

Atobe rolled his eyes, it did sting, when Oshitari pressed the gauze to the drying gash on his forehead. "Fuck you. Do the words, 'I had a long day' mean anything to you?" He winced again, "And ore-sama would not do anything as distasteful as _crash_ into a wall." But he wasn't surprised, Oshitari was always doing him disservices like that.

Oshitari paused and bit his lip, sometimes, Atobe was the most amusing.

"What should I have said then? You had such a long day that you voluntarily got knocked out by tennis balls and then subsequently walked into a wall?" The sarcasm was clear in his voice, "That tasteful enough? Lean towards me a little, please."

Atobe did so, reluctantly, with eyes narrowed. "Ore-sama really does not appreciate your attitude, Oshitari."

The other boy glanced at him, smirked an infuriating smirk. "I don't appreciate the way ore-sama is acting like a spoiled brat."

Atobe was a spoiled brat, but he was a spoiled brat with dignity, actual credentials, so he was rarely called out on it. The fact that Oshitari actually had the nerve to was aggravating. But then, their resident genius had the nerve to do a lot of things. All geniuses had a lot of nerve. He bit his lip petulantly, "You can say what you like, but there's nothing wrong with me. Go play doctor with someone else. I'm fine."

"Can I really say what I like?" Oshitari looked at him, capping the bottle of iodine.

"You..." Atobe rolled his eyes, 'Aren't you already saying what you like anyway? What makes now any different?"

Oshitari shrugged, getting up, "Fine then." he touched a hand to his glasses, and then looked at his captain, smirked that smirk he knew that Atobe despised so much. "You're in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu, you've been sneaking over everyday, it's clever that you told everyone that your mother is sick and you need to go home early to take care of her, but having a bedridden mother for two weeks is really pushing it, if I may."

Atobe sighed, he lay back on the infirmary bed, staring up at the ceiling. Of course Oshitari would know, Oshitari's father was the Atobe family doctor, most unfortunately. He was proud of himself though, his voice was calm when he said, "Liar."

"Am I? You're blushing."

He shouldn't have, but gave himself away by touching his face gingerly, as if he was afraid that his perfect face had somehow become diseased without his knowing. His cheeks indeed felt warm. He was torn between feeling deep humiliation and feeling the need to bash Oshitari's head in at the next suitable opportunity. "You...so what? Don't tell me you followed me to Seigaku." If Oshitari had, Atobe was going to use all of his resources and kick Oshitari Yuushi permanently off the Regulars, and permanently out of the Hyotei Tennis Club altogether, he didn't give a damn how genius the other was.

Oshitari shook his head, "What do I look like, stupid?" He put the kit away and walked back to the bed, sat down, and smirked. "No, I haven't personally, but I have thought about it. But word always comes around. And Atobe Keigo of Hyotei sneaking around making eyes at at Seigaku's Tezuka is big news."

"_What_?" Atobe shot up, genuinely alarmed, "Is that what they said about me?"

"Well, yeah...you weren't very inconspicuous, were you?" Oshitari wanted to laugh, didn't dare. Of course Atobe wasn't inconspicuous, he was Atobe, he had to advertise everything he did in the most flamboyant way possible, he probably didn't know how to be inconspicuous.

"Ore-sama wishes you'd go to hell." Atobe glared up at him.

"Oh, I probably am," Oshitari smirked, "Just wait a little longer. You'll probably join me." He shook his head, wanting to laugh again, "Come on, Atobe, cheer up, let's go have coffee, there's the new cafe that just opened."

* * *

Atobe looked around, he had to give this cafe some merit, although in his opinion, it was trying much too hard to be European, but he had to admit, he liked it, he turned around as was about to actually compliment his teammate on this fact when an all too familiar voice that never seemed to lose its feminine wont drew out--

"You're late. You told me you'd be here by five."

--Atobe promptly changed his mind and his face completely blanched.

Who else but Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku sat there at the table nearest to the door, arms crossed, smiling that smile that always meant he was up to nothing good. Atobe from past experiences was really beginning to hate that smile. He hated Oshitari too, especially the way his teammate sauntered over to the table, and settled a hand on Fuji's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I had to get a certain someone patched up. He cra—I mean _walked_ into the fence. If I say crashed, he says it's distasteful."

Fuji's smile turned inquisitive, "Really? And...this is normal?"

"According to Atobe himself, I would think so." Oshitari nodded gravely. "Atobe, don't just stand there, come sit down." He pulled out the chair next to him.

Atobe did, very sulkily, and was determined not to look at Fuji unless he absolutely had to, instead, he concentrated his fury on a faint stain on the tablecloth, how unsightly.

Fuji was speaking again, "Ah, I see. Well, it's understandable, I mean, after what happened with the roses, anyone would be little put off."

"What happened with the roses again? You didn't tell me, you were but then you hung up because Yuuta-kun wanted something." Oshitari was enjoying this conversation way too much. Atobe glared harder at the stain, finding it more and more despicable.

"I didn't? Oh, well, anyway, it was pretty funny, Atobe didn't know that Tezuka was allergic to roses, and...you know, he made a scene. Inui recorded it on his phone, if you ask nicely I'm sure he'll send you a copy."

Oshitari laughed, "That's just like Inui, I'll be sure to do that." And then Oshitari remembered Atobe and turned to look at the boy in the seat to him, "...Atobe, you're red again."

"Will just you _shut_ up?"

Fuji smiled, "Saa, Atobe, it's nothing to be ashamed of, your liking Tezuka." He had to shake his head, when Atobe was like this, stripped of all of his glory, he was actually quite amusing to watch. No wonder Oshitari enjoyed it so much. Well, if the Hyotei genius was willing to share, Fuji guessed that he'd might as well enjoy it too. "Of course the last person I'd expect to fall for Tezuka is you...but it's better you than some idiot."

Atobe looked up at last, "Go on, just kill me all at once, why don't you?" The idiot comparison hurt. It hurt more than Atobe ever thought it would.

Fuji's smile just slipped a little, "You really can't take a joke, can you, Atobe?" He shook his head, "Oshitari's only worried about you. I mean, walking into fences and getting knocked out by tennis balls can't be all that pleasant on a daily basis."

All geniuses were insufferable. If Atobe ever got what he wanted, he would do everything in his power imaginable and kick Fuji Syusuke off of the Seigaku Regulars, permanently.

"So?" Trying to not seem interested was more difficult than he thought.

"So I'll help you." Fuji smiled, a dangerous vixen smile. "But only because Oshitari's worried and Hyotei might stop functioning. Not because I want to. But I can help you get Tezuka. All you have to do is something very simple."

"I don't want to hear that from the likes of you." Atobe meant the cerulean eyes, still filled with too much mirth to suit him. "I hate you too, you know."

"I know. And I don't mind, it's not like I like you, either." Fuji returned.

"I don't want your help."

"Really?"

"Really. If all you're going to do is insult ore-sama, then I don't need your help." Atobe glared at Fuji, although he was a little bit flustered just the same because Fuji's smile didn't slip at all.

"I'll tell you a secret, then. It's about Tezuka."

Atobe hated himself for being intrigued. "What? It better be a good secret."

"It is." Fuji's smile seemed to widen, "I know who Tezuka likes."

Atobe looked hopeful. "Who?"

"It's not you." Fuji said, "But it could be."

"Who is it then?" Well, obviously it wasn't him, it couldn't be him, especially after the rose fiasco yesterday. Which was precisely the reason he hadn't gone to Seigaku today.

Fuji smiled, "Me."

* * *

TBC

* * *


	2. 02 The Rule

**Title: **Substitution Method

**Category: **Prince of Tennis

**Pairing:** Atobe/Fuji, Atobe/Tezuka, Tezuka/Fuji

**Genres: **Romance/General

**Rating: **M (ultimately) but T for now

**Summary: **/Yaoi, AtobeFuji, AtobeTezuka, TezukaFuji/ In which a foolish, lovesick Atobe is in love with Tezuka, so much so that he agrees to date Fuji at his own peril.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, muses have been kind, so here we go!

* * *

02 The Rule

* * *

Fuji was still smiling, it got a little exasperating as a little waitress with platinum blonde hair that was so obviously dyed. And it also annoyed Atobe that the nameless waitress was wearing a French Maid outfit that was two sizes too small, and she was altogether undeserving. She sat down mugs in front of all three of them.

Fuji said, "Chocolate Vanilla Latte for you, right, Oshitari?" And a brief, almost degrading glance towards Atobe, who honestly wished he could disappear. "And I don't know what you like, so I just got you something generic, it's a house special."

Atobe stared suspiciously at his mug, "Thanks...I think."

"Oh, you're very welcome." Fuji said lightly, and then his smile just seemed to widen sensing the the other's hesitance. "Goodness, Atobe, if it assures you any, it's most expensive drink on the menu, I even gave you two shots of espresso."

Atobe was still considering the cup with a much too serious expression to suit, "It's not the espresso that worries me."

Fuji shrugged, "I didn't _do_ anything potently dangerous to your drink, if that's what you mean. After all, I was the one that called Oshitari here. It's not in my best interest if you leave here maimed in any way."

"I"m really assured now." Atobe said, he sampled the drink, still with the utmost caution, but it was just a regular cafe au laite with twists of this and that added and he relaxed. Just a little.

"You should be. After all, I'm doing you a favor, and Oshitari's here, I'm not going to try anything in front of Oshitari."

"Unless I give you permission." Oshitari piped up, touching a hand to his glasses.

Fuji nodded, "That's a minor detail, isn't it? But you haven't yet, and therefore he's safe for now. And Tezuka's torturing him just fine for us, I'll spare him." He took a sip of his own coffee and sighed. "You always undermine my efforts whenever I'm trying to be nice."

"Who, me?" Oshitari feigned surprised, "You really hurt my feelings."

"Yes, you. Who else?" But then Fuji took one look at Atobe, and shook his head, reached across the table and laid a hand on the Hyotei captain's shoulder, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. I'm serious, though, I'll help you get Tezuka."

Atobe's mind was spinning. The person Tezuka liked was...Fuji, Fuji Syusuke, a person that he despised for more than one reason at the moment, and the said Fuji Syusuke was offering to help him get Tezuka...Atobe cleared his throat, "...Why would you help me?"

"I told you already, Oshitari's worried, and Hyotei Gakuen's going to stop functioning if you continue to voluntarily injure yourself." Fuji said, "And I am trying to be nice."

"It's the last reason that bothers me."

"Why?"

Why? Well, it was simple, in Atobe Keigo's eyes, Fuji Syusuke would never be a nice person, even if he learned how to smile normally and tried. But he couldn't say that aloud. Instead, he said, "Don't you like Tezuka?"

Fuji said, "Of course I do." and after seeing Atobe's face fall, he shook his head again, "But I'll never like him that way, I tried for a while, for his sake, but I can't do it. So I gave up."

Atobe bit his lip, "You're helping me because...?"

"Oshitari's worried, and Hyotei Gakuen will stop functioning, I have a feeling it's for the greater good." Fuji said, quoting the same answer, but artfully rephrasing it so that it sounded like he was adding something extra.

Atobe had a feeling that was the closest answer he was going to get, he would settle for it for now, but he couldn't help but feel that Fuji wasn't being entirely truthful, especially when it came to answering about why he couldn't return Tezuka's feelings. "Fine, but only for the sake of the greater good." He sighed, as if he were reluctantly giving in, in the deepest recesses of his mind, he was actually elated beyond belief, making such an unexpected ally.

"You're going to have to do something for me."

"Name it."

Fuji looked at him, smiled again, "Date me."

Atobe paused. "What?" He was dumbfounded.

Oshitari said, "He wants you to date him."

Atobe tossed the boy beside him a rather exasperated look, "I know, ore-sama has perfect hearing, I meant...I meant why?" His eyes turned towards Fuji again, "That's ridiculous. I like Tezuka, I hate you."

Fuji did not look at all flustered, "I know. But see, if I'm the person that Tezuka likes, and by some miracle, I fall for you, then you're set to have Tezuka. Besides, think of it like a challenge, I'll love you so deeply, a puppet in your hand, you'd like that, wouldn't you? If you can do that, you can have Tezuka." All this was said with a venomously sweet smile on his face, just like a serpent ready to bite.

Atobe Keigo all at once, had doubts about his own abilities. Fuji would love him so deeply, completely, and he would have the Seigaku genius just a limp puppet entangled in his grasp, honestly, all of that sounded good in theory, but he had doubts as to whether or not he could pull it off, not that he was doubting his own abilities in any way, but...

"Atobe." Oshitari was too close, and his coffee was too sweet, Atobe smelled it, it was a nauseating smell. "You're thinking too hard."

Atobe shook himself, "Fine, but only for the sake of greater good, And only because I want you as a puppet."

Fuji looked amused, if anything, downing the rest of his drink, he stood, "Fair enough." He crossed the table, leaned so close that Atobe closed his eyes and prepared to wince at the pain that was sure to come.

But none came, Fuji Syusuke merely bestowed a feathery kiss two inches fro the bandage gash, on Atobe's forehead, it was unexpectedly warm. "You're coming to pick me up from Seigaku tomorrow, right? I'm sure everyone will have forgotten about the roses."

Suddenly, going to Seigaku, even if Tezuka was there, was not that appealing anymore. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do." Fuji said, "We're dating now, aren't we?"

Oshitari took one look at Atobe, and shook his head, for all of his charm, Atobe was a hundred years too early to be bartering with the geniuses, "I'll walk you out." He offered, getting up himself.

"Thank you." Fuji said, and flicked a wave at Atobe, "Bye, Atobe."

Atobe did not answer.

Oshitari shook his head, and followed Fuji out the cafe. Stopped when Fuji stopped. "Well?" He prompted, looking at the shorter boy beside him.

"Well, two things." Fuji held up two fingers, "One, I kind of want to keep Atobe lovesick for a little while longer, it's adorable, pathetic, but adorable."

"That goes without saying. What's two?"

"Two, I think I'm going to have fun."

Oshitari shook his head, and waved the other boy off as he walked to the bus stop across the street, Fuji Syusuke was scary sometimes. Even Oshitari admitted it.

* * *

"Syusuke, Tezuka called." Yumiko told him, as he untied his shoes, "I think it was something important, he called twice. Where'd you go?"

Fuji straightened, now only in his socked feet, he gave his sister a rather curious look, "He called twice? That's odd." Odd for two reasons, because Tezuka rarely called, and when he did, he always called his cell phone only, never did he call his home phone, and also, it was rare for him to call twice in one setting. But then Fuji put that away for later, he didn't want his sister to think he was avoiding her question.

True, it was a question that Fuji really would rather not answer, but still. "I didn't really go anywhere, I had a date with Oshitari from Hyotei."

"A date?"

"Not a _date_ date," Fuji corrected her, "We just got together to catch up. It was coffee, and we had a very nice time." If Yumiko only knew.

"Oh." His sister seemed relieved, "All right then, dinner is in an hour, so I'll call you."

"All right, thank you, neesan." Fuji said, and retreated upstairs. His room was at the very end of the hallway, affording the most privacy. Though the price for that was that his room was by far the smallest in the house, and it did not help that Fuji considered himself something of a pack rat.

His latest addition to his unruly collection was the bouquet of ivory roses meant for Tezuka, but as the proper recipient was allergic and broke out in hives just by the sight of roses, he had passed on his gift to Fuji the moment Atobe had disgracefully removed himself. Fuji kept the bouquet in a vase that he had pillaged from somewhere, right next to the cactus that Yuuta had given him around his birthday (but his brother had been insistent in saying that it wasn't actually _for_ his birthday.)

Fuji shoved a pile of clothes out of his way and fell on his bed, and got out his cell, stared at it for a long time, a remorseful expression on his face, and pressed speed dial two. (Yuuta's was one).

It rung twice, before Tezuka picked up. "Hello?"

Fuji took in a deep breath, "Hey, it's me. Did you...call me earlier?"

Tezuka's breathing was even, calm over the phone, "I realized I forgot to copy down the history homework, do you have it?"

"Yeah, I do..." Fuji rolled off the bed, "Give me a minute." Tezuka was never very good at lying, but Fuji let him go anyway, he rummaged through his bag until he found his planner and flipped a few pages, "Basically, just rewrite that essay on the Meiji era if you got less than a 75 on it. Read chapter 17, there may or may not be a pop quiz on it tomorrow."

There was a prolonged pause, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Fuji climbed back on his bed and grabbed a spare pillow. "How are your allergies?"

"Better."

"That's good."

There was a longer silence, that meant that Tezuka was thinking, and Fuji let him think, after all, silences were nice too, once in a while. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. And then Tezuka said, "...Fuji?"

"Yes?"

"Did you...think about what I said, last week?" Tezuka's voice was quieter than usual. "I said I'd give you a week, the week is up today, isn't it?"

Fuji drew in a deep breath, "Did you think about what _I_ said?" He asked, just as quietly. "Your week is up too." He tossed the pillow aside, "I want you to go first."

"I haven't stopped thinking about it at all." Tezuka admitted, after yet another silence, "You asked me, why it was you." Fuji closed his eyes, Tezuka's breathing was soothing, "Why do you need a reason to be in love with someone, Fuji Syusuke? Why can't I just like you because I do? I don't have an answer for you, there are so many things." And then the silence that followed was a first for them, an awkward embarrassed silence.

"Yet you love me, you love me, and you'll do anything for me, I left tennis practice early today, and you didn't punish me with 500 laps before I go." Fuji mused, "I know you love me, Tezuka," He sighed again, "But...I love you too, but I don't love you completely. When I fall in love, I want to give that person all of me, I want to hide nothing from them, and I'd do anything for them."

Fuji could no longer hear Tezuka breathing, and there was an eerie stillness on the other end.

"You don't love me completely. Yet you love me."

Fuji bit his lip, "I want to love you completely before I accept your feelings. Otherwise it's not going to be fair to you. And that takes a very long time, I've never loved anyone completely yet."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know."

"An estimate."

Fuji had to smile at that, it was just like Tezuka to bring everything back to a logical plane, "A very long time, years, decades, I don't know. You'll need the patience of a saint."

"I like to think that I do."

Of course Tezuka did, and honestly, in Fuji's opinion, the captain did have more patience than anyone cared to give him credit for. He stared to the ceiling again, idly blowing hair out of his eyes, "I really rather you didn't wait for me, better people will come by in your lifetime, you know, Tezuka. You'll miss out on them if you love me."

"Then I'll miss out on them, I rather have you." Tezuka said, all at once sounding a little stiff, "I have to go."

"Okay."

"Good bye."

Fuji said, "Bye, Tezuka." And hung up. Tezuka was so stubborn, and yet in a strange way, Fuji did love him, he had been telling the truth, actually, he'd always told Tezuka the truth, it was just he hid things, things like Atobe.

Whoever was on the receiving end of Fuji's love always ended up getting the shorter end of the rope, he had the feeling that he would always be a catalyst for unhappiness, and honestly, he'd much rather be Atobe's catalyst, than Tezuka's. He hadn't been lying at all, when he had said he hated, loathed the flamboyant spoiled brat that was Atobe Keigo. Fuji realized that he always told Atobe the truth, and hid things too, except he told the truth always in the worst way.

"Syusuke!" Yumiko was calling, "Dinner!"

* * *

TBC

* * *


	3. 03 Devil's Advocate

**Title: **Substitution Method

**Category: **Prince of Tennis

**Pairing:** Atobe/Fuji, Atobe/Tezuka, Tezuka/Fuji

**Genres: **General/Romance

**Rating: **M (ultimately) T for now

**Summary: **/Yaoi, AtobeFuji, AtobeTezuka, TezukaFuji/ In which a foolish, lovesick Atobe is in love with Tezuka, so much so that he agrees to date Fuji at his own peril.

**A/N: **Somehow, I felt the mood in this chapter was a little off, I originally wanted it off, but for some reason, this wasn't the exact 'off' I was looking for...

* * *

03 Devil's Advocate

* * *

When Atobe ended tennis practice early, and watched with crossed arms as the army of freshmen hopefuls scurried out into the field to collect the wayward balls and take down the nets, he hadn't noticed when Shishido swaggered up to him in a manner that was altogether undeserving.

"Going to Seigaku again, Atobe?"

Atobe uncrossed his arms and let the fall. Just because he was a senior too, Shishido was always too bold for his own good, and today, he was going to pay for it, just the words 'going to Seigaku' made his ears hurt. Just because Shishido had started dating Ohtori too, although he had to commend his fellow senior for his restraint, Ohtori was still performing well in practice, and hadn't contracted a limp.

"Yes, but I don't see how that's any of your business." Atobe said stiffily.

"Shouldn't you check if Tezuka's allergic to chocolates, first?"

There was a small box of chocolates next to Atobe's tennis bag, he glanced at it, "They're not for Tezuka." He looked around, didn't find Oshitari, didn't find Mukahi either. Those two were always a step ahead of the game. Atobe hated them for it.

Shishido looked confused. "What?"

Atobe enjoyed the look, but then the next words out of his mouth tasted like poison, if it were Tezuka he was giving the chocolates to, he wouldn't have been so stingy, in fact, he would have gladly bought the other a truckload of chocolates. "I said the chocolates aren't for Tezuka. I'm dating Seigaku's Fuji now."

Shishido's jaw figuratively hit the ground, "Fuji..." He said almost in awe, "You're really brave, Atobe."

Shishido was right, he'd probably bit off more than he could chew, but it was Tezuka on the line. Atobe looked at him, "I'll thank you not to talk about my boyfriend that way." Although it hurt to say it. "Kabaji."

"Usu." The giant of a boy materialized at his side.

"For his absurd comment, I want you to run Shishido until he throws up. I don't care how long it takes. I want him to throw up."

"Usu."

Shishido's face paled right then, "Until...I throw up?" Well, Atobe was certainly learning a thing or two from Seigaku's Fuji.

"Yes, either that, or until one of your legs break, I don't think Sakaki-sensei will be too happy about that, so I'm just going to be magnanimous." He walked away.

"You're going to be _what_?"

"_Usu_!!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going..."

* * *

It was one of things everyone knew, they knew, but of course no one dared to talk about it, even mention it with each other. Everyone knew (everyone applied to everyone affiliated with the tennis club in any way) that Tezuka liked Fuji, Tezuka was just bad at hiding these things, and Fuji certainly wasn't too eager to help him.

But of course it annoyed everyone that Fuji and Tezuka hadn't stopped dancing around each other yet.

Maybe that was changing, after all, everyone had seen, with their own eyes, Tezuka, and Fuji, on a bench, sitting too close together, sharing a water bottle, and Fuji was gently rubbing Tezuka's neck. And somehow or the other, Fuji's head was on Tezuka's shoulder while he was doing so. Tezuka did not seem to mind at all, in fact, everyone dared to admit that the captain was enjoying such attention from Fuji.

So that made everyone a little bit hopeful. So much so that even though everyone wanted to tease, they didn't. Even Inui just scribbled notes silently from not that far away and refrained from making his usual verbal assumptions.

Fuji didn't like the fact that everyone was being misled this way, but then, he couldn't help it, as long as he didn't mislead Tezuka, who knew very well what he was doing. Though he had to admit, it was amusing to keep everyone guessing like this.

His fingers worked Tezuka's neck gently, it wasn't in his best interest to be so close to Tezuka, but then, he had such a comfortable shoulder.

But he was pretty sure everyone's fantasies were shattered when an ominous hush seemed to fall over the whole court. Fuji swore he heard footsteps. He took his attention away from Tezuka's neck for a minute, but not before he felt Tezuka tense.

"Atobe." Tezuka's voice was oddly flat.

And Atobe Keigo, even for all of his charismatic charm, fell silent in awe of Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu made him into so many things, pathetic, idiot, shallow were a few, and yet, he knew he'd give anything to be Fuji Syusuke, whose head was resting a little too carelessly on Tezuka's shoulder.

Fuji glanced at him, "Atobe." A smile. Atobe forced himself not to shudder.

Fuji Syusuke just inspired fear and pure loathing in Atobe Keigo, emotions that usually meant that the other would probably have cause to worry about his personal safety, but Atobe knew he could never lay a hand on Fuji, no matter how infuriating he was.

Atobe forced himself to smirk, "Tezuka, Fuji." And then it was awkward again, since they hadn't moved, and were both looking at him, and all activity seemed to have halted too, everyone's eyes were glued on Atobe Keigo. The said Hyotei captain usually gloried in attention, but now...

Fuji said, "Tezuka, still sore?"

"...Not really."

Atobe watched as Fuji's other hand appeared around Tezuka, and then Fuji stood, "I'm glad." He glanced towards Atobe, and then started, as if he had just remembered something important, "Atobe, give me a minute, I think I left something in the locker room."

And then Fuji was gone.

And then it was just Atobe and Tezuka. Just the way Atobe liked, except Tezuka was staring at the departing Fuji and Atobe didn't know what to say. He finally cleared his throat, just slightly.

Tezuka turned and looked at him, Atobe felt little satisfaction, at least Tezuka was looking at him now, too bad he didn't know what to say, or do. Except fidget like an idiot, he wondered vaguely if Oshitari was sneaking around, somewhere near.

"Erm...how are your allergies, you know, from yesterday?"

"Better."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were allergic to roses."

"It's all right."

And then again, Atobe ran out of things to say, he glanced down at the box of chocolates in hand, as if the box held answers.

"Is that for me?" Tezuka eyed the box, with obvious suspicion. After yesterday's gift, he had more than one reason to be a little wary. Atobe didn't blame him at all.

"Um..." Atobe glanced down again, "Are you allergic to chocolates too?"

"No, just roses, but I don't like chocolate." Tezuka said, reaching over for a bottle of water that Atobe knew was not his, it was most likely Fuji's.

"That's a relief then, they're not for you." Atobe told him, the words tasted like poison, did Tezuka Kunimitsu like anything? Anything at all? Every gift he had brought so far had fallen short of the mark, and he was seriously running out of things to bring.

"Oh."

Atobe wished that Fuji would hurry up. He also wished that all the people would go away, and just leave him alone. He sighed, and tucked the chocolates under his arm again.

He let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding when Fuji's voice said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Atobe, let's go now." Fuji's voice sounded a little close for comfort. And when Atobe turned, he stared straight at Fuji, whose innocent smiling face was just an inch away.

Atobe forced himself to smirk, "It's all right."

Fuji nodded to Tezuka, "I'm leaving now."

His new 'boyfriend' then turned and pulled him towards the exit by the hand, and yet, Atobe just had to turn back and look at Tezuka, and he knew at that moment, that Tezuka loved Fuji completely. It was a painful thing to know.

* * *

It wasn't until they were in his car, that Atobe handed over the small package, "For you." He said, with obvious disdain in his voice.

"Thank you." Fuji fended off his tone with a smile and took it, "I like these."

Atobe suddenly wanted to punch him, choke him, throw him out of the car and run him over multiple times, it was a morbid thought, but not one that was altogether unpleasant by any means. "You're welcome." He said brusquely, "Where do you want to go?"

Fuji thought for a minute, "I was hoping...an early dinner? Neesan is not coming home tonight, I don't want to eat alone."

Atobe felt like glaring at him, how dare Fuji sound so nonchalant, so needy? But then, that was the scariest part of Fuji Syusuke. He got what he wanted. Even from Atobe, who wasn't at all willing, but the important thing was that Fuji got what he wanted.

"I guess we could do that." He started the car and backed out of the parking lot, "What do you want?"

For the first time, Fuji looked surprised, "For someone who despises me so much, you're agreeable."

Atobe said nothing, and then when they stopped at a red light, he turned to glance briefly at the other boy. "I wish I weren't so agreeable, but you have something that I want. So it's only because of that." The light turned green, and he had to turn his gaze on the road again.

"That makes sense."

There was a strange silence between them, one that stretched so far until it snapped, and Atobe had to speak again, "So what do you want for dinner?"

Fuji thought for a minute, "I don't know. You decide, I'm not picky when it comes to food."

"You seem to be very picky when it comes to everything else." Atobe said, maybe a bit too harshly, but he wasn't about to correct himself and play nice.

To his surprise, all Fuji did was shrug, "That's true. It's one of my flaws."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "You shouldn't tell ore-sama that so easily. I might use it against you."

"If you do, I deserve it." Fuji said, "You're welcome to it if you can figure out a way, but I'm going to warn you, I know all my flaws." He settled his head against the windowpane, the glass was surprisingly cold and prickled his skin.

* * *

Fuji found himself settled in a quaint little diner with a warm pot of stew in front of him, the atmosphere were surprisingly homely. He never did see Atobe as the homely type. The only hint of elegance that this whole place showed was when the rather elderly waitress placed before him a thin cocktail glass, with what looked like pink lemonade. He looked at Atobe.

"We're not allowed to drink."

Atobe in turn, took his own glass, and sipped at it, "I know, it's not alcoholic."

Fuji still didn't touch his glass, instead, he turned to his stew, it steamed, and had a pleasant smell. "What is this?"

"French Onion Stew." Atobe said, "You're supposed to eat it with the bread, see? Like so." He demonstrated, taking a piece of thick bread lying on a plate and shredding it between his fingers, letting the bread fall into the soup.

"Oh." Fuji studied Atobe for a long moment, "I think Tezuka would have liked this."

At the mention of Tezuka, Atobe refused to look at the boy across from him. "You would know, wouldn't you? Do you really want to know what I think of you, Fuji Syusuke? You're an insufferable little bastard, and I despise you."

"I know." Fuji's voice was eerily calm, he paused in the middle of poking the soggy bread swimming in his stew and didn't move.

Atobe was still fuming. "That's all you have to say about it?"

Fuji said, "There's nothing else to say. I told you, I know all my flaws, I know all the things that make me a horrible person, I know all this."

Fuji looked up at him then, and Atobe raised his head, there was such sudden emotion in the usually fathomless eyes, and Atobe had to blink twice to assure himself it was there, in many ways, Fuji Syusuke was just as elusive as Tezuka.

Atobe decided to change the subject. "Tell me something about him that I don't know."

The other boy shot him an appreciative smile, and laced his delicate fingers beneath his chin. "Mm, I don't know. His favorite color is blue, his favorite flower is the iris, He'd like to go to London someday." A glance at Atobe for approval.

"London rains a lot." Atobe said, "It's not good for tennis."

"Tezuka likes rain. And I'm sure there's plenty of indoor gyms." Fuji just smiled, "It's gray and somber in London, I think it suits him."

* * *

Later, he pulled up in front of Fuji's house. The house was still dark, and Fuji seemed reluctant to go. He did unbuckle his seatbelt though, but other than that, he sat back in his seat.

A brief silence passed, and then Fuji looked at him, "Atobe, will you eat my chocolates with me?" He settled the small box in his lap and picked at the plastic covering. "It's for no reason, I just...want to eat them with someone, Tezuka doesn't like chocolates."

Atobe found it a relief to say, for the first time, "I know." He considered, glancing from Fuji to the box, the evening had been surprisingly pleasant, not without the usual up and downs and it was completely lacking in terms of chemistry, but still, it had been pleasant, "I guess I could, if you want."

Fuji's smile was genuine this time, Atobe knew it because it was without the edge. The other boy tore off the covering and opened the box, he handed Atobe a plain dark square, Fuji's fingers were very soft.

When the chocolates were gone, Fuji glanced towards his house again, "Thank you for today. I had a nice time."

Atobe blinked, and then shrugged, 'You're welcome, ore-sama aims to please."

"I'm sure you do." The smile turned a little bit mocking again, and then the smile was gone, Fuji's fingers idly tapped the window. "I kiss on first dates. I want to kiss you."

Atobe was about to say that even though he had been nice all evening, it did not change the fact that he loathed his new 'boyfriend' to his very core, and he didn't want to kiss him. First date or no.

But then too late, he felt Fuji lean close to him, and a hand settled on his shoulder, and then warm seeking lips slid over his mouth, it was a warm kiss, Atobe almost liked it.

And then Fuji got out of the car, his smile was mocking once more, as if he knew things.

"Good night."

* * *

TBC

* * *


End file.
